


Right In Place

by plushies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Secret Relationship, Student Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushies/pseuds/plushies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo the infamously uptight student council president barely acknowledge him in public; does not address him anything more than the terse “Park”, and won’t hesitate to cut down the locker room’s water supply if they exceeded the after practice wash up time; leaving half his team angry and sticky with either suds or sweats.</p><p>Warning(s): Minor instances of panic attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right In Place

"Oh fuck not again!" Curses Baekhyun while squinting up at the now quiet nozzle through the dripping suds over his eyes. "I'm gonna kill him for real this time, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yells over his shower cubicle among the grunts and complaints heard throughout the shower room.

“I barely get to wash my balls, Chanyeol this is ridiculous! you gotta do something about it we can’t afford to rush practice and clean up right by 6 every damn time.” Said another whiny voice from the other cubicle.

“Jongdae-hyung is right. We can’t cut down on practice either just to catch some peaceful wash up time. There’s only so much times we can get away washing down using Mr. Jung’s hose. And I swear the MRT guards are like this close into banning us from getting on the train judging by his sniffing face.” Supplies Sehun from the shower bench, supported by a nodding Jongin. He’s lucky that he managed to catch his express shower after sprinting and squeezing alongside an indignant Zitao from the gymnastic team in the shower cubic.

There was a momentary silence before a wet figure steps out from the middle cubicle, wiping his face with his bare hand before reaching his towel to wrap it around his waist.

“Is Joonmyun still in the council room, Jongin?” A deep voice emerges from the wet figure, addressing the slouching tanned boy beside Sehun. Said boy immediately straightens up, “Yea-h, he texted—I mean I saw him earlier.” He answers with a cough.

“Okay, thanks.” The tall figure makes a move towards the exit, before Jongdae stops him.

“Chanyeol wait, where are you going?”

“Settling this.”

“But first you’re not gonna--?” Baekhyun’s word falls into the air as Chanyeol already goes out of the room.

 

+++

 

“Are we settled with the proposal for the Fest Week?”

“It’s 90% done all we need is just some proofing and once-overs then it should be okay.”

“That proposal needs to be done by tomorrow, Joonmyun I can’t have the board keep pressing me for our plan during the board-council meeting.”

“Yes, I know Kyungsoo. I’ll have it ready and emailed to you first thing tomorrow morning.”

“I want it tonight by 10.” The small figure asserts with a note of finality without even looking up to Joonmyun, and the other boy takes with a concealed sigh. Jongin’s going to sulk again. The rest of the council members just zip their mouth unless being addressed to by their president. They were under lots of pressure lately due to the school board pressing them to come up with plans to save budgets due to the school’s financial trouble. And now they wanted the student council to organize a Fest Week to raise fund; expecting students to contribute free labor for the school solely by their own expense. It was really just a great time for Kyungsoo to be taking over the post from Minseok.

He thumbs over the clubs’ practice schedules. It’s Thursday. The one who’s using the court until 6 is…

A succession of knocks interrupt Kyungsoo’s line of thought. He barely answers a “Come in” before the door splays open to reveal a figure walking straight in to stand right in front of the council table.

Sunyeong fails to contain her gasp; while Soojung indiscreetly covering a snicker behind her fist at the sight. Joonmyun chokes out a “Ch- Chanyeol, uh, what--?”

“Good evening, Mr. President. May I have a little word with you, please?” The tall, smiling figure greets Kyungsoo directly while not even looking at everybody around him.

A very much wet, towel-clad tall smiling figure.

Kyungsoo stares him back with fervor, resolutely keeping his gaze right on that unnerving smile and twinkling eyes. He is definitely not wondering about where that trail of droplet down the boy’s sternum is going.

“Yes, Park?” Kyungsoo answers tersely without moving an inch from his seat.

“I’m gonna need this word with you in private. Please?” Chanyeol asks still with the smile on; drawling on the word ‘please’. A weird tension swarms the room; the council members are looking at Kyungsoo waiting to see his response.

Kyungsoo gets up from his seat. “Meeting adjourned.”

He walks towards the left door of the council room where the student president’s office is situated, with a winking Chanyeol trailing after him. Sunyeong blushes while Soojung just snorts.

 

+++

 

“I’m gonna need that water time limit to be lifted off.” Gone was the twinkling smile from before, replaced by a stern face (and sturdy; wet, tense body) standing very close to Kyungsoo.

The smaller boy only stares back up resolutely, refusing to back down. “That’s not my decision to make, Park and you know it.”

“I know that was one of your ideas, and it doesn’t fly well with my team. We can’t cut back from our practice with the regionals coming, what’s with some more 15 minutes of wash up time?”

“Unless you want to pay for those extra minutes I don’t think that’s gonna happen. That board has agreed on it and the school needs this. We’re going through tough time that not many people knows about; being one of them who’s aware you should know better, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo has started his preaching mode and that’s not how Chanyeol plans to steer this event.

“Oh, I do know. I also know that it’s not up to the students to carry the burden of the boards’ fuck up. We all saw that fancy new Porche Prof. Kim is driving, which is funny considering he couldn’t even afford to contribute a quarter of his pay to the fund.”

Chanyeol’s words were met by a terse silence. He steps closer.

“And you need to stop catering to those old fucks. You’re better than this, Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol knows he has hit the right nerve when Kyungsoo pushes him against the edge of his desk.

“You know nothing about me or what I’m trying to do for us here.” The doe-eyed boy spats in anger, his tense composure earlier cracks. The hands against Chanyeol’s chest shook. A silent tension grips them, before Kyungsoo realizes with a start that Chanyeol’s towel has dropped open; baring him completely for any eyes in the room to feast upon.

Chanyeol, that motherfucker seems unfazed with the state of his nakedness. He almost seems _proud_ even (well he does has a good reason to be).

The tall boy grips Kyungsoo’s hands on his chest.

“You worked too hard, Kyungsoo.” He pulls Kyungsoo closer into him; placing one hand of the smaller boy around his naked waist.

“All for reasons that others didn’t see. You need a break.” He slides the other hand down his half-dried front; nuzzling into the smaller boy’s neck. He didn’t miss that choked sound escaping those plush lips.

Here we go again.

 

+++

 

_“The water supply at the old pool’s locker is still working. They weren’t included in the disabling system. You didn’t hear this from me.”_

Kyungsoo’s words right before he pull up his shirt plays in Chanyeol’s mind. The doe-eyed boy walked out of the room without even looking back, but Chanyeol didn’t miss the way he pushes the chair with his oversized hoodie draped on towards Chanyeol’s direction.

Chanyeol snorts. Kyungsoo was such a contrasting bleeding heart. Do Kyungsoo, the infamously uptight student council president who barely acknowledge him in public; does not address him anything more than the terse “Park”, but yet stays in the latest to make sure all club activities has safely cease for the day, keeps any other members of the council from having to deal with the daunting board themselves, sacrifices his break intervals to monitor the halls and courts or to review the students’ complaints.

It was hard to get to the small boy, even though Chanyeol has him caught in his attention even since freshmen year back when Kyungsoo was that quiet, hardworking boy who’s always sitting at the front of the classes. It was frankly unnerving for Chanyeol at first when the doe-eyed boy never relents from barely acknowledging him despite all attempts to get on his nerves. But now, Chanyeol counts even the terse “Park” as little victories whenever they were addressed to him. For he now notices the little signs that comes with it.

It all thanks to that fateful day. The day where Chanyeol found a heaving Kyungsoo in the depth of their library shelves. Chanyeol has no idea how he ended up there; but he do know a panic attack when he saw one.

He remembers rushing to Kyungsoo’s side; opening up the nearest windows to let the breezy air in before loosening the boy’s tie and few of his buttons.

“Breathe with me,” Chanyeol had said while rubbing Kyungsoo’s back in a soothing up and down manner.

“I’m gonna hold u, okay?” He remembers how Kyungsoo melts into his arms, teary eyes closing and his breathing regulates. Chanyeol had tried his best to calm the smaller boy down; whispering into the crown of his head that he’s doing great, he’s not alone, count to 10 with him yes that’s a good boy I’m so proud of you Kyungsoo.

He remembers making mental notes of just how small Kyungsoo is, and how well he fits into his arms.

He remembers how his palms close around the boy’s narrow shoulders and trailing up to his neck and soft cheeks.

He remembers not being able to stop touching the smaller boy until those doe eyes were staring up into his.

 

And he remembers how those plush lips move to close themselves around his.

 

Chanyeol buries his face into one of his large Rilakkuma that he may or may not have named as “Soo” and releases a loud sigh into the plush toy. He didn’t really keep track of how deep he is in the Kyungsoo spiral; all he know now is he’s unsalvageable. He keeps pushing Kyungsoo’s button lately; and today wasn’t the first of them. Chanyeol figures he’s gotten greedy; greedy to see the extend of his effect on Kyungsoo. To see and to know that the smaller boy still needs him, and Chanyeol has no other way to test that beside the physical way. But deep down, Chanyeol knows he can’t keep seeking validation through sex like this.

 

+++

 

Boisterous laughter rings through the cafeteria. Few eyes follow the loud circle but otherwise everybody treats it like a regular occurrence.

“I can’t believe you just walk in the council room half naked man I would kill to see the look on Kyungsoo’s face!” Exclaims Baekhyun. Chanyeol just grins. He wouldn’t exactly divulge to the boys how Kyungsoo mapped out every single inch down his body.

“But what exactly were you discussing with him? Joonmyun said you were in there for quite a while.” Jongin asks. Few eyebrows quirks up at this but Chanyeol immediately steers the bullet back.

“Joonmyun? You’ve been talking to him quite a lot recently, hm?” Thank lord for the boy’s flustered tendency for it has caught the boys’ attention onto him instead. Chanyeol almost feel bad at the way Baekhyun and Jongdae were hounding the poor boy but he can’t afford to jeopardize himself. Not when it involves Kyungsoo.

Few girls pass by their table sending flirtatious hi to Chanyeol, to which he replies with his million dollar smile and a wave of his hand. Right at that moment he spotted the student council members walking to the cafeteria; and he notes with a frown that Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found.

Baekhyun elbows Jongdae when they gets near their table, the latter straightening up before stuttering out a “H-hey Soojung.”

Said girl pauses from behind Sunyeong, who was in discussion over something with Joonmyun. All of them stop by the basketball team’s table, Jongin flushing and looking away from a brilliantly smiling Joonmyun.

“Hey guys,” Soojung greets back.

“Hi Soojung, hi guys. Doing your usual round?” Chanyeol chatters good-naturedly; but his eyes are searching around.

As if knowing what Chanyeol is wondering for, Joonmyun supplies; “Kyungsoo wasn’t with us today. He’s taking a break.”

“Huh, that’s new. Kyungsoo taking a break??” Baekhyun interjects; only to clamps on seeing the change on Chanyeol’s expression.

“Why? Is something wrong? Is he sick?” Shots the tall boy. Joonmyun blinks before resting a reassuring hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“He’s fine. He’s in the council office right now making amendments on a proposal. We just finished having a meeting with the board.”

Fuck. The board. Kyungsoo must be clutching on his throbbing head right now, his stress level isn’t the most well-behaved whenever he had a meeting or confrontation in general with those old, unreasonable farts. Chanyeol swallows the sinking feeling that Kyungsoo didn’t look for him this time. Usually the doe-eyed president would text him a simple “come,” and Chanyeol would know to look for him.

He stays with the team throughout the lunch; though he barely manages to conceal his anxiousness. He responds to all conversations with a distracted smile; and his behavior didn’t go unnoticed to those close to him. Baekhyun gives Jongdae a signal look; which the latter quickly processed with a quirked eyebrow.

Before any of them could voice out anything, Chanyeol immediately excuses himself as soon the team started to disperse at the end of the lunch.

 

+++

 

“Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol invites himself in when he hears no response. His heart sinks immediately at the sight of a slumping Kyungsoo on his desk.  
He rushes to the smaller boy’s side.

“Hey, are you alright? Soo?” He gently shook Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Slowly, the boy lifted his head and the sight capsizes Chanyeol.

His eyes were red and teary; and he is looking at Chanyeol with an unconcealed need and relief as if the taller boy’s presence brings a fresh bout of air he's been seeking for.

He looks so, so pretty.

Chanyeol cups the boy’s cheeks.

“Oh, baby.” Chanyeol coos when Kyungsoo flutters his eyes close at the touch.

“Let me take you home.”

 

+++

 

Chanyeol slowly wakes up to dusk clouding his room. He burrows himself further into the heat in his arms before remembering with a start of what, or rather _who_ exactly he has in his bed. His heart jumps when a pair of large eyes were already looking up into his.

“Oh, um. I want to take you to the health room but you didn’t want to. You refuse to go back to your room either because you said it was too stuffy there, so.”

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol finishes lamely when Kyungsoo didn’t reply anything.

Silence engulfs them, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. Kyungsoo is still looking into his face, though Chanyeol couldn’t really gouge what the other boy is thinking. He notes that Kyungsoo must have been observing him for quite a while before he wakes up; and he tries to quell the fluttery feeling at the thought that Kyungsoo didn’t once try to remove himself from his position against Chanyeol’s chest.

Like this, the smaller boy looks so good in his arms. How he fits perfectly against his frame; like a piece of puzzle coming together. Chanyeol can smell his shampoo, and it takes a great ounce of restraint for him not to nuzzle further into Kyungsoo’s hair. He traces the boy’s plush lips with his eyes; and oh how he’d really, really like to kiss it.

“Did you just call me baby earlier?”

Kyungsoo shoots suddenly; flustering Chanyeol.

“Um. Did I? Ha-ha.” Damn him and his slip of tongue.

Chanyeol sighs when Kyungsoo didn’t say anything afterwards. “Kyungsoo.”

He brings his hand up to the smaller boy’s face; titling his chin up.

“Am I stupid? Tell me if I am because I know you’re not.” Whispers Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. “Yes, you’re stupid.”

“Very, very stupid.” He moves his face closer until their lips are touching; softly nuzzling the side of the taller boy’s face.

“I don’t do this with anybody else, you know. I never let people hold me like this. I certainly never let people..touch me like this.” Kyungsoo whispers into Chanyeol’s ear; inciting a shudder down the taller’s frame.

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo asserts with a note of determination;

“I’m in love with you.”

Chanyeol gasps. Hearing Kyungsoo saying it first; saying it _ever_ is definitely not what he expected. He pulls back to look at the smaller boy right in the eyes, words caught in his throat at the sight.

Kyungsoo’s eyes were glassy, but they were grounded with such assurance and determination but yet his slightly quivering lips betray his insecurities.

Chanyeol realigns himself on top of the smaller boy; arms cradling his head before descending his lips into Kyungsoo’s. He kisses him deeply, pouring himself out into the boy hoping he’ll manage to read, to _feel_ his intense feeling. His heart expands at the way Kyungsoo opens himself up to take Chanyeol; taking and receiving all Chanyeol has to offer.

Chanyeol pulls back with a smack, resting his lips against Kyungsoo’s forehead to catch his breath.

“Me too. I love you. I love you too, Kyungsoo. I’ve been in love with you since forever.” Chanyeol plants every word with soft kisses down Kyungsoo’s face.

That night, they had sex in a newfound fervor. Kyungsoo would deny to hell and back that he sobbed into in the pillow when Chanyeol finally slides in. He would pretend that all of the sappy nonsenses that Chanyeol whispered into his skin while fucking in and out of him didn’t get to him at all; he would pretend that he didn’t beg Chanyeol for more and more until he came for the third time while being folded sideways; and he would pretend he didn’t pull one ass cheek aside the next morning asking for another round. But he can never pretend that his satisfied smile wasn’t genuine; not when Chanyeol’s own mirrors his brilliantly.

 

+++

 

Kyungsoo stares at the two grinning faces in front of him with a frown.

“Yes?” He taps his pen against his clipboard impatiently.

“Are you feeling well now, Mr. President?” Baekhyun drawls.

“I’m doing just fine, Byun.” Replies Kyungsoo with a clipped tone.

“We’re kinda worried seeing you unconscious the other day, but thank god the good ol’ prince charming is there to save the day.” Jongdae supplies. At Kyungsoo’s confused expression he continues, “The whole school saw how the basketball captain whisked the student council president away in his arms, but we just take it to be glad that the relationship of both of you is much better than expected, hm?” Jongdae finishes with a meaningful smile. Kyungsoo barely holds himself from facepalming right in front of the mischievous duo. _Damn it Park Chanyeol._

“I’m fine now, thanks Kim, Byun. Now would you inform your beloved captain that starting today the basketball team will have to share the shower room with the track team? Thank you.” Kyungsoo informs curtly. Baekhyun and Jongdae immediately splutters.

“What?! That’s unfair! We would never breathe in the same room as the track team, let alone being naked with them!”

“That’s none of my business.”

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo holds himself from turning immediately at Baekhyun’s cries. He can feel the other boy nearing them.

“Kyungsoo said--”

“I heard. Both of you go run the warm-up now.” His deep voice cuts through the locker room.

“But--”

“I said go.” Baekhyun and Jongdae shuffles out with a grumble. Kyungsoo is ready to explain his decision as soon the other two were out of earshot, but Chanyeol’s hand on his cheek halts his words.

“Hey.” Chanyeol whispers against his forehead. Kyungsoo’s eyes flutters close at the proximity.

“You’re okay?” Chanyeol’s hands caress his cheeks and nape down the back of his body; Kyungsoo is lulled by the ministration.

He merely nods against the large palm.

“I’ll stay with you after practice, okay? Might need you to personally show me where that old pool’s locker is.” Chanyeol is softly leaving pecks of kisses all over Kyungsoo’s face. Again, the smaller boy only nods. Chanyeol’s heart warms at the sight; he can never get over the fact of how pliant Kyungsoo only is to him in private. His curt and aloof words falls flat against his gestures that speaks louder than anything else, and this right where he wanted Kyungsoo to be; imagined to be. Right in his arms. Only for him.

He catches Kyungsoo’s lips and makes himself home, both mindless to the poorly-concealed gasps from outside the locker room.

“Ha! What did we tell you..!” Baekhyun and Jongdae were slapping Sehun and Jongin’s arms in giddy excitement from having successfully caught their captain and the student council president together.

“Um. Why are we surprised? Joonmyun-hyung already told--” Jongin trails off with a gulp at the predatory glint of his team members.

“I mean, I gotta go.” He sprints off, followed immediately by chase and shouts from his team.

On the other side of the locker room; the pair is still caught in their own world, right in each other’s arms, cradling each other’s hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for onemorechansoo [here](http://onemorechansoo.livejournal.com/13802.html)
> 
> Reposted from my [LJ](http://prettyminstrel.livejournal.com/6085.html)
> 
> Comments are much welcomed!


End file.
